paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cootie Catastrophe
Cootie Catastrophe: Characters: Chase Marshall Rubble Rocky Zuma Tracker Skye Everest Story: It's a good day for a Monday, and everybody hates mondays, Everest and Tracker are staying with the other pups for the entire summer, and Ryder is with his family for the summer. Chase and Marshall woke up. Chase: Hey Marshall. Mershall: Hey Chase. Chase: Do you want to get some breakfast at Mr. porters? Marshall: Sure. Chase and Marshall went to Mr. Porters for breakfast. Mr. Porter: So pups, what will it be. Marshall: Just some kibble and water. Mr. Porter: coming right up. Then Mr. Porter went to the kitchen to make the pups' breakfest. Chase: So, what's going to happen on this day. Marshall: I don't know. Then Alex and his male friends ran here screaming. Alex: HELP!!! Chase: Alex, whats wrong? Alex: COOTIES!!! Chase: What? Alex: The girls are spreading Cooties. Marshall: Girls? Alex: Oh no, they're here. Then girls chased after the kids. Chase: Cooties, if girls have them, that must mean. Marshall: Skye and Everest must have them. Then Chase and Marshall panicked and ran back to the lookout. Marshall: What are we going to do? Chase: I don't know, we need to do something about. Marshall: We should tell all of the pups. Chase: But not the girls, we can't let them know, or else they would spread it to us. Marshall: But what are cooties exactly. Then Skye and Everest came back from a rescue of a bunny family trapped in poison ivy, and the girls got touched but the stuff many times, and they didn't know it was poison ivy. Skye: WOW, That was easy rescuing that cute bunny family. Everest: Yeah, But suddenly, I feel itchy. Skye: Me too. Then Skye and Everest started scratching themselves, not knowing Chase and Marshall are spying on them. Chase: Cooties make you very itchy. Marshall: So now we know they have the cooties. Chase: Lets go find the others. But Then Skye and Everest found them. Everest: Hey Guys, whats up? Then Chase and Marshall turned around, and they are scared. Chase and Marshall: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! G-G-G-GIRLS!!! Skye: Uh, yeah. Are you guys okay? Then the girls approached the boys, but they moved back terrified. Chase: No no no no no. Marshall: Stay away. Everest: What's wrong with you two? Chase: Keep away from us you girls. Marshall: Let's get out of here. Then Chase and Marshall ran away. Skye: Sure, we can take a hint. Everest: Let's go find stuff to help us with our rashes. Then Skye and Everest went to the lookout, and Chase and Marshall went to find the other pups. Then they found them near the swing. Chase: Guys! We need to defend ourselves. Rocky: From what? Marshall: The cooties. Rubble: You mean Spider Cooties. Marshall: No Chase: It's a disease that girls have that make you itchy. Marshall: If you get touched, you will have them. Zuma: Yeah right. Soon Skye and Everest went back outside scratching themselves again. But little do they know, the boys are watching them. Chase, Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma and Tracker: COOTIES!!! Tracker: Skye And Everest have the cooties, what do we do? What do we do? Then Chase slapped Tracker in the face. Chase: Get a hold of yourself. Marshall: We just have to survive long enough until this madness ends. Everest: Hey guys. Skye: What are you all talking about. Chase, Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma and Tracker: GIRLS!!! RUN!!! Then the boys ran away to the lookout, not knowing that all of the pups, except Chase stepped in some poison ivy. Skye: What is with the others today? Everest: I feel really offended...and itchy. Then Skye and Everest started scratching themselves again. Everest: Let’s go to find Katie for these rashes. Then Skye and Everest went to see Katie, But was cutoff by Alex accidentally running towards them. Alex: Sorry pups, (gasped), more girls, flee, flee for your lives. Skye: What is wrong with the boys today. Alex: You girls have cooties. Everest: Huh. Don't touch me I don't want you itchy cooties, so gross. GRANDPA!!! The Alex ran away back to Mr. Porters. Skye: Cooties, is that why we are so itchy? Everest: Oh no, we have cooties. Skye and Everest: AAAHHHHHH!!! Skye: We need to find the boys. Everest: Yeah, they knew we had cooties, since that, they could help us. Then Skye And Everest went back to the lookout. But meanwhile, back in the lookout, just as Skye and Everest left to see Katie. Chase: Okay, we now have oxygen masks, and a quarantine room to trap the girls until all of their cooties are gone. Zuma: Wait, I just realized something, we play tag with the girls when we play outside, and since they have Cooties and they already touched us, does that mean we have cooties and don't even know it. Then a few seconds of silence and everyone except Chase is running around panicing. Chase: Calm down everyone, it's true that we got touched by the girls but we don't feel itchy at all, right. Tracker: Yeah Then Tracker felt a scratch and scratched is, everyone noticed this. Chase: Quarantine!!! Then the boys threw Tracker into the cell. Rocky: It's true, we got touched by girls and we could have cooties. Then Rocky started scratch himself, everyone noticed this. Chase: Quarantine!!! Then the boys threw Rocky in the cell too. Marshall: Okay, we lost two members, and that doesn't mean that we’re alone, right Rubble, Rubble? Then they saw Rubble scratching himself on the wall and everyone saw him. Chase: Quarantine!!! Then the boys threw Rubble in the cell with the others. Chase: Marshall, get rid of the contaminated area. Marshall: You got it Chase. Soon Marshall got cleaning supplies to “disinfect” the walls, and started cleaning. Chase: What is wrong with everyone, We lost half our team, we need to stick together, and not scratch ourselves. Meanwhile, Skye and Everest were walking on the bridge to the lookout, not knowing that they feel so sick from the cooties. Skye: All of the boys are affraid of us. Everest: We feel so lonely. Skye: We need to get rid of these cooties, so the boys would be with us again. Everest: I'm with you Then Skye and Everest started to run again. Meanwhile, back at the lookout, it's quiet, so quiet that you can hear the tick rock of a clock, and Zuma and Marshall tried to resist scratching themselves, and Chase is very suspicious of them. Rocky: It's quiet, to quiet. Marshall (In his head): Don't scratched the nose. Chase (In his head) Look at his, he is crawling with cooties. Marshall (In his head): Don't scratch the nose. Marhsall: Don't scratch the nose. At the same time, he scratched his nose. Everyone witness this. Chase: Quarantine!!! Then the last two pups put Marshall in the cell with the others. Chase: You guys have gone the ways of the cooties. Just as Chase was talking, Zuma is using a back scratcher to scratch his back. Chase: Unlike me and Zuma, right Zuma? Then Zuma threw the scratcher away. Zuma: Yeah, we are strong. Chase: The world is coming to an end. Then Zuma secretly used a rake to scratch his back. Chase: Because of the cooties, right Zuma? Then Zuma threw the rake away before Chase sees it. Zuma: Yeah, cooties are a major threat to our home. Chase: So which is why. Then Zuma secretly used an actual cactus to scratch his back. Chase: We must save ourselves. Then Tracker held a mirror in front of Chase to let him see what he is doing. Chase: Right Zuma? Then Zuma threw the cactus away. Zuma: Uh, yeah. Chase: Quarantine!!! Then Chase put Zuma in the cell, and the cell is starting to get crowded. Chase: Chase's log, all of the friends have been taken over by the cooties, when will it end. Then Skye and Everest came in the lookout scratching. Marshall: Lookout!!! Rubble: They've gone mad. Chase: Skye, Everest, What are you doing here, unexpectedly? Skye: Chase, please helps us, and why are the others in a cell? Everest: You got to get rid of our cooties. Then Skye and Everest started to approach Chase, and he moved away. Chase: Stay back, please. Then the girls started to chase Chase all over the lookout. Then when he thought he lost them, they found him and Skye touched him. Skye: Gotcha. Chase: I've been infected. Then Chase put himself in the cell. Everest: Really boys, we have cooties and you all are too scared to help us. Skye: Let’s go find some other people, where they are not affraid to let us be with them. Then Skye and Everest went back outside to Katies, Pet Parlor, While scratching themselves Katie: Oh, you girls are really itchy, let me help you. Meanwhile, with boys in the cell. Chase: This is it, were all going to die in here, with cooties. Marshall: I always thought we would die with respect. Zuma: Me too brother, me too. Then Katie entered the lookout and noticed that all of the pups are in a cell. Katie: Oh, let me help you. Then Katie let all of the boys out of the cell, and they started to get itchy and they started scratching themselves. Katie: You guys are itchy too, let me help you. Then Katie took each pup In a carrier and took them to the parlor. When they arrive, the boys saw the girls in a oatmeal bath. Katie: Here boys, this should help you. Then the boys went into the pool with the girls. Skye: Hey guys, this oatmeal bath is really helping us. Rocky: Yeah, I can feel our cooties, going away. Katie: Cooties, there are no such thing as cooties. Pups: What!!! Katie: Yeah, it's just a made up disease, it doesn't exist. Pups: Oh. Rubble: Wait, If we don't have Cooties, than why were we so itchy. Katie: I tested all of your fur, and noticed you guys got touched with poison ivy. Pups: Poison ivy!!! Kaite: Uh Huh. Chase: WOW, all of that panicking so for nothing. Skye: Yeah, and on the plus side, Everest and I can hang out with you guys again. Tracker: Sorry girls for being scared of you. Everest: That's Okay, it was kinda funny. Then Everyone laughed about how ridiculous they were acting. Zuma: I'm glad this is all over. Then Alex came. Alex: Help I got cooties. Everyone but Alex: Alex. Then Alex left the pups pampered by Katie. The End